The Magic Is Between Us
by LaFabuleuseVie'D
Summary: I tried to write a story about Brittana in Hogwarts.   ' I don't know if it's good so please tell me what you think!   '     Eu tentei escrever uma história sobre Brittana em Hogwarts! Eu não sei se ficou bom mas por favor me digam o que acham!   '


Uma pequenina menina loira estava sentada em uma das cabines do trem em completo silêncio. Seus olhinhos de um azul brilhante estavam pregados na paisagem que passava rápido pela janela do trem. O nervosismo evidente na forma em que as duas mãozinhas se apertavam em seu colo.

De repente a porta da cabine se abriu e uma menina com cabelos negros e compridos entrou batendo o pé e resmungando até que se virou e viu a menina loira sentada perto da janela olhando para ela assustada.

- Hum... Eu não vi que já havia alguém aqui... – disse calmamente, ainda que suas sobrancelhas permanecessem dando-a uma expressão brava, e virando-se pra sair da cabine.

- Tudo bem ... po- pode ficar! – disse a outra menina engolindo em seco e voltando o rosto pra janela novamente.

A morena olhou bem pra menina a sua frente por alguns segundos até se virar e se sentar com as mãos no colo de frente para a outra.

- Santana. – A morena finalmente disse levantando um pouco a mão direita em direção a menina loira.

A outra menina olhou para a morena ainda um pouco assustada e seu olhar encontrou os olhos castanhos escuros a sua frente e depois a mão estendida.

- Brittany. – Ela disse segurando a mão da outra e soltando um pequeno sorriso.

A morena se surpreendeu ao receber o sorriso da outra e sem perceber relaxou deixando escapar um pequeno sorriso.

- Você está nervosa. – A morena afirmou ao mesmo tempo em que levantou bem o rosto tomando uma postura como quem quisesse mostrar que não estava nervosa.

- Muito. – A loira disse em meio a um sorriso nervoso sem parecer ter percebido a postura da outra, e apertando mais as mãozinhas em seu colo.

A morena olhou bem pra menina a sua frente e seus gestos e percebeu que ela estava _realmente_ nervosa.

- Não precisa ficar. Não há nada de muito incrível com o quê você tenha que se preocupar. – A morena disse deixando a pose desaparecer, dando de ombros e olhando bem para a outra.

- Não, na verdade, eu até acredito que será realmente incrível é só que eu não sei se vou me dar bem... – A loira disse abaixando a cabeça e olhando para o chão.

- Bom, eu não sei se é tão difícil assim se dar bem por aqui porque na verdade não estou muito interessada em metade dessas coisas. – A morena disse parecendo um pouco insatisfeita.

- Você não queria vir pra cá? – A loira perguntou parecendo assustada com a possibilidade de alguém simplesmente não querer ir para Hogwarts.

- Olha, eu acho tudo isso realmente incrível. Sim, eu acho. O problema é que essa escola e todo o mundo da magia está repleto de idiotas que se acham e andam por aí com o nariz empinado achando que só porque têm uma varinha podem fazer o que quiser! – A morena terminou em um só fôlego e fechou a cara.

- Eu concordo com você. – A loira respondeu fazendo a outra levantar o rosto para ela com um olhar surpreso. – Mas ainda sim existem pessoas legais! E a magia pode ser muito legal, principalmente quando se pode aprender junto dos amigos de verdade! – Ela terminou com um grande sorriso no rosto, parecendo já bem menos nervosa.

A morena levantou uma sobrancelha e continuou a encará-la. A loira continuava com o sorriso no rosto sem parecer se importar com a expressão da outra.

- Você nunca fez um feitiço? – A loira perguntou como querendo encorajar a outra a falar. Sem resposta da morena, ela continuo:

- Eu já! Um dia eu peguei a varinha da minha mãe escondida e transformei meu patinho de borracha em um de verdade! – Ela terminou parecendo muito orgulhosa de si mesma.

- É lógico que eu já fiz um feitiço. – A morena respondeu rapidamente ainda séria.

A loira deu um grande sorriso ao ver que havia conseguido uma resposta da outra. A morena viu o grande sorriso orgulhoso no rosto da menina a sua frente e não conseguiu não achar graça e soltar um pequenino sorriso.

- Você está com medo da seleção? – A loira perguntou abaixando um pouco a voz mostrando o próprio medo.

- Medo? Não. Por que eu deveria ficar com medo? É só um chapéu que vai me dizer para que casa eu vou. – A morena respondeu dando de ombros.

- Eu não tenho medo do chapéu... – A loira disse baixinho olhando para os pés antes de completar a frase. – Eu tenho medo de em qual casa ele vai me colocar.

- Medo de em qual casa ele vai te colocar? – A morena perguntou confusa.

- É! E se ele me mandar para a...a… _Sonserina?_ – A loira perguntou parecendo assustada.

- Qual o problema de ele te mandar para a Sonserina? – A morena perguntou sem entender muito bem.

- É que ninguém da minha família jamais foi da Sonserina e...Eu não posso nem pensar no que fariam se eu fosse pra lá!

A morena olhou bem para a outra e disse:

- Olha, eu não acho que você vá para a Sonserina... Mas se você está realmente preocupada com isso então peça ao chapéu pra que não te mande para lá. – A morena terminou dando de ombros e se ajeitando no assento.

- O quê? Pedir? – A loira perguntou com uma grande expressão de surpresa.

- É, pedir. O chapéu leva em consideração o que você quer. – A morena terminou dando um pequeno sorriso. – Eu não preciso pedir nada, não corro o menor risco de ir para a Sonserina... Não que eu faça alguma questão. – terminou voltando a ficar séria.

A loira olhou sem entender para a morena mas essa virou o rosto para a janela deixando claro que não explicaria.

De repente uma menina baixinha de cabelos longos e castanhos surgiu na porta da cabine, bateu e esperou até que Brittany se levantou para a abrir.

- Ah, oi! – Ela disse olhando para Brittany com um sorriso grande que a outra retribuiu. – Santana! Finalmente te achei, estava te procurando por toda parte!

Santana virou seu rosto para a menina nova na porta e levantando uma sobrancelha respondeu:

- Eu não aguentava mais ficar perto daquele Karofsky.

- Bom, é só que na hora que eu voltei você não estava mais lá daí achei melhor te procurar. – A menina disse sem jeito. – Ah, já estamos chegando! Já coloquei minha roupa, acho que vocês também deveriam. – Ela terminou alisando orgulhosamente o novo uniforme preto que vestia.

- Já vou colocar, Rachel.

- Bom, acho que é isso então! Vou voltar lá pra cabine. Te encontro lá fora depois? – A menina perguntou.

A morena simplesmente balançou a cabeça concordando e a menina chamada Rachel deu meia volta para sair da cabine acenando um "tchauzinho" para Brittany que permanecia encostada na porta.

- Bom, acho que é bom a gente colocar a roupa, então? – Brittany disse sentando-se de novo.

- É, acho que sim. Parece que estamos realmente chegando. – Santana respondeu olhando pela janela do trem e vendo luzinhas brilhando no horizonte já coberto pela noite.

ooo


End file.
